


А ты будешь якорем

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, fear toxin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: ― Как он?― Боится.





	А ты будешь якорем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Be The Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680921) by [incogneat_oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5484173).

Часы едва подбираются к четырём. Дэмиан съёживается в своём закоулке между столиком и стеной коридора.

Свет всюду выключен, ни одного жёлтого проблеска ни под одной из дверей. Но небо снаружи затянуто облаками, грозовым серо-синим. Безлунная ночь, насколько Дэмиан может судить по виду из окна. Усталые глаза жжёт, но он, кажется, разучился моргать как следует.

Он неплотно кутается в одно из одеял из своей спальни, потому что озноб всё не желает уходить, и вжимается в деревянную ножку стола ещё крепче, до синяков. Здесь… безопасно, напоминает он себе. Спиной к стене, он может следить за входами и выходами, при этом сам оставаясь незамеченным, по крайней мере не сразу. Он даже место правильное выбрал, чтобы приглядывать с помощью старинного зеркала за самым верхом лестницы.

Его снова пробирает дрожь и мутит. Эффект от гнусного газа Крейна оказывается куда… всеохватнее, чем Дэмиан представлял себе до того, как испытать его на личном опыте.

И он не может ― отец не Грейсон. Для него Дэмиан не годится. Дэмиан знает, что отец будет разочарован в нём утром. Поэтому он и прячется в коридоре, ведущем к спальне отца, решительно настроенный быть поблизости, но не будить его. Он не собирается давать слабину.

А через пару часов, когда он точно будет уверен в безопасности, он проберётся обратно к себе и сделает вид, что мирно проспал всю ночь. Когда будет безопасно. Когда он будет уверен.

Конечности свинцовые, веки тянет вниз, но каждый раз, когда дрёма берёт своё, он просыпается, вздрогнув, растерянный и потерянный, с колотящимся о рёбра сердцем, стук которого выдал бы его любому.

И он… падает, падает в темноту, он должен найти кого-то, но он не успевает, и он ―

― Дэмиан.  
Он вздрагивает, открывая глаза.

― Дэмиан. Я не смогу подойти, пока ты не положишь нож.

Отец у противоположной стены опускается на корточки, умышленно расслабив плечи. Терпеливый взгляд, сложенные на коленях руки, которые не дрожат. Дэмиан хмурится.

Ему требуется не одна минута, но отец спокойно ждёт, пока кулак Дэмиана неловко разожмётся на рукояти кинжала. Всё это время они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и наконец Дэмиан ослабляет хватку, а потом поднимает руку, выкладывая клинок на стол над собой.

Лишь после этого отец тянется к нему и забирает на руки. Устраивает его у себя под боком. И спрашивает, приглаживая одной рукой короткие чёрные волосы на затылке:

― Ты сможешь поспать или хочешь вниз пойти?

Язык будто приклеился к нёбу. Это не ― отец ведь не может с ним…

― Я, ― говорит он.

И отец кивает, и без расспросов уносит Дэмиана в свою спальню. Ничего не говорит о том, что он до сих пор в сапогах. Не заставляет разуваться тоже.

Лишь когда они устраиваются на кровати, Дэмиан наконец перестаёт дрожать. Простыни до сих пор тёплые там, где лежал отец, а сам он совсем рядом, уложил руку на грудь Дэмиана. Защитный жест. Не давящий.

― Со мной ты будешь в безопасности, Дэмиан, ― говорит он вполголоса. ― Даю слово.

Дэмиан фыркает. Это он здесь должен беречь отца, но говорить об этом кажется неразумным. Так что вместо этого он хрипло говорит:

― Ты Бэтмен.  
― Чертовски верно, ― говорит отец. И нерешительно добавляет: ― Я могу позвонить Дику, если хочешь. Ты же знаешь, он приедет.  
― Не нужно, отец, ― говорит ему Дэмиан. Прикрывает глаза и очень осторожно прижимает ладонь к груди отца, туда, куда всегда приходится бэт-символ. Потому что ему _можно_. И говорит: ― Этого достаточно.

***

Джейсон исчерпывает остатки терпения на сегодня в тот момент, когда слышит стук в дверь. Уже поздно, и кто бы ни стоял по ту сторону, он _стучится,_ а значит, это кто-то из семьи, но точно не Брюс и не засранец, потому что ни тот, ни другой не умеют стучать и не знают, что такое двери. Пташка Дикки, впрочем, тоже.

Так что он не особенно удивлён, когда открывает двери и обнаруживает на пороге своей квартиры Тима Дрейка в гражданской одежде, измотанного.

― Не поздно ли тебе печенье продавать, золотце? ― говорит он с притворной озабоченностью, но жалеет об этом почти сразу же, как только оценивает, в каком виде малый к нему явился.

А малый просто спрашивает, будто Джейсон ничего и не говорил:

― Я могу войти?

Джейсон отступает и взмахивает рукой.

― _Mi casa es su_ нора-убежище.

Уголки губ Тима дёргаются вверх, складываясь в самую крохотную, самую мимолётную на свете улыбку, и он говорит:

― Очень великодушно с твоей стороны.

И он слишком аккуратно садится на диван Джейсона. Сложенные на коленях руки, скованные плечи, что-то несгибаемое и печальное в складке у рта.

Так что Джейсон садится на кофейный столик, почти задевая коленями колени Тима. И спрашивает:

― Что нового, птичка?

Малый поджимает губы ― они на миг белеют, ― и говорит, медленно, будто Джейсон из него щипцами тянет:

― Крейн из Аркхэма сбежал. Но его уже отправили обратно, и я единственный попал под раздачу.  
― Ты уже?..

Тим кивает.

― Принял антидот в бункере. ― И добавляет, будто Джейсону нужно объяснять: ― Небыстро работает.

Джейсон вздыхает и встаёт со столика. Бросает: «Сиди тут», и заходит в спальню. Не включает свет и возится в шкафу с минуту, выискивая на ощупь самую мягкую, самую уютную из своих курток. В гостиной он небрежно набрасывает куртку птичке на плечи, уточняет:

― Есть раны, о которых мне стоит знать?  
― Я цел, ― говорит ему Тим. Всё такой же… собранный. Но от куртки он не отказывается, натягивает её вместо этого поплотнее на плечи.

Джейсон плюхается на диван рядом.

― Уверен, что это обычная его дрянь? ― с сомнением спрашивает он.  
― Уверен, ― подтверждает Тим. Сидит смирно, пока Джейсон проверяет его пульс и зрачки. Но не считая некоторой бледности, не считая некоторой нетвёрдости…  
― Ты какой-то очень… спокойный, ― говорит Джейсон, и Тим только едва заметно, зажато дёргает плечами. Но когда Джейсон не отводит взгляд, продолжает всматриваться в его лицо, он огрызается:  
― Ну я же здесь, разве нет? ― а потом вздыхает и тянется растрепать длинными пальцами волосы. Не очень удачно скрывает дрожь. И говорит тихо: ― Не хотел возвращаться к себе, понимаешь.

Джейсон понимает, в самом деле понимает; поэтому он беззлобно пихает Тима коленом.

― Ладно, но ты же помнишь, что я тебе бэтаранг в грудь вогнал, так? И всё равно решил податься _сюда?_

Тим неотрывно смотрит на него голубыми глазами. Что-то в силе этого взгляда всегда напрягало Джейсона, что-то, от чего он всегда моргал и смотрел куда-нибудь ещё. Что-то пустое, сокрытое под этим пугающе проницательным умом. Но сегодня Джейсон не отводит взгляд.

― А кто ещё у меня есть? ― просто говорит малый. Слишком искренне.

И Джейсон не может сказать, польщён он или в ужасе, что Тим настолько ему доверяет. Так что он забрасывает мысль в долгий ящик, решив подумать над этим основательнее попозже. И пихает его бедром в бедро вместо ответа.

― Голоден?

Всё-таки малиновки всегда были его слабостью.

***

― Ты не будешь буянить, если я подойду ближе? Я бы не спрашивал, просто Альфред прикинул прогнозы и сказал, что если я снова сломаю скулу, то перестану быть красавчиком.

Ответ невнятный. Односложный. Бэтмен мимолётно зажмуривается прямо посреди прыжка. Чувствует, как безумно стучит сердце.

― Знаю, сложно представить, ― говорит Найтвинг, неспешно и буднично, будто растопленный шоколад льёт. ― Не могу даже представить себе мир, где я не буду как минимум сногсшибательным. Но всё же, птичка. Рискуя показаться назойливым, я спрошу ещё раз: ты не против, если я подойду? Проверю твои показатели?

Бэтмен благодарен, конечно, что Найтвинг оставил включённым коммуникатор, но. Но слушать, когда до прибытия ещё столько долгих минут, непросто.

― Я остановлюсь, как только ты мне скажешь остановиться, ага? ― Найтвинг говорит тише. Видимо, Колпак позволил ему подойти. А потом: ― Ты же доверяешь мне, Джей, птичка?

Неразборчивый ответ. Что-то вроде: «Завали».

Бэтмен совсем близко, слышит в коммуникаторе, как Найтвинг поддерживает односторонний разговор. Готовит антидот, как можно догадаться.

Джейсон всегда ненавидел иглы.

― Я на месте, ― бормочет он, добравшись до крыши напротив тайной квартиры. Отсюда ему виден свет из окон. Подбираясь ближе, он слышит, как Найтвинг вздыхает: «А вот и знакомая тень, которая всегда согревает моё сердце». Другого приглашения ждать, наверное, и не стоит, так что Бэтмен поднимает окно и забирается внутрь. Внутри чисто и почти пусто: дешёвый, но прочный диван, крохотная кухня-уголок. Бэт-аптечка стоит на низком столике, расплескав вокруг бинты и флаконы.

Дик ― ещё в костюме Найтвинга, минус маска ― стоит рядом с Джейсоном, который смотрит исступлённым взглядом; его ноздри вздрагивают, его губы поджаты, куртка свисает с одного плеча. Дик пристраивает маленький пластырь с пёстрым принтом к бицепцу Джейсона, бережно приглаживает напоследок пальцами в перчатках. И говорит буднично:

― Привет, Б., ― а потом, обращаясь к Джейсону: ― А если я попробую поцеловать, чтобы не болело, то точно получу, да?

В качестве ответа Джейсон выворачивается из его хватки и дёргается, будто собирается отпихнуть. Его взгляд, впрочем, прикован к Бэтмену.

― Ты ранен? ― спрашивает тот, стараясь, чтобы голос держался чего-то среднего между Бэтменом и Брюсом. Но он снимает маску и взъерошивает волосы, зная, где они слежались под капюшоном.

Джейсон отводит взгляд; поджатые губы белеют. Брюс даже со своего конца комнаты видит, как у Джейсона дрожат руки.

Дик, благослови его, заполняет тишину между ними, как заполнял всегда.

― Вывих запястья, вроде как. Но я ещё не успел осмотреть. ― Ложь не очень убедительная, но милосердная. Предельно ясно, что Джейсон не хочет, чтобы к нему прикасались.  
― Я гляну, ― бормочет Брюс и добавляет на случай, если его не поняли: ― Спасибо, Дик.  
― А меня вроде как дело ждёт, ― говорит Дик, неопределённо махнув в сторону окна. Он подбирает маску, цепляет её к лицу, говорит вполголоса: ― Потом всё расскажешь, Джей, ага? ― и адресует Брюсу полуулыбку на пути к окну. ― Берегите себя.  
― И ты, Дик, ― говорит Брюс, не оборачиваясь. И только после того, как окно закрывается, он подходит к Джейсону. Который не смотрит ему в глаза, пялится вместо этого в пол. Но он то и дело поглядывает на Брюса искоса. Так что Брюс говорит:

― Покажи запястье.  
― С ним ничего, ― сцеживает Джейсон, всё так же не глядя на него. Но он нерешительно протягивает руку и не может подавить дрожь, когда Брюс тянется взять его руку в свои, чтобы осмотреть. Брюс работает осторожно, проверяет подвижность, надавливает пальцами, ища опухлости.

А потом говорит, касаясь большими пальцами веснушчатого запястья:

― Хочешь поговорить?

Повисает долгая пауза. За ней следует сдавленное «нет», и. И когда Брюс поднимает голову, оказывается, что Джейсон в самом деле плачет. Красные глаза, скривившийся рот.

Жаркая неловкость собирается под рёбрами; Брюс помнит, что даже совсем юным Джейсон терпеть не мог выражать свои страхи так. Брюсу… Брюс не видел в этом ничего плохого. Но Джейсон считал это чем-то постыдным, непозволительной слабостью.

― Можем не говорить, ― говорит ему Брюс, но малый всё так же не смотрит даже в его сторону. Так что он добавляет негромко: ― Джейсон.

Джейсон пытается выдернуть у него руку вместо ответа. Но Брюс делает шаг вперёд и притягивает его к себе.

Джейсон пытается вывернуться, выплёвывает:

― Пусти меня!..

…но Брюс не поддаётся, держит крепко, и Джейсон ― не то чтобы толкает его. Вцепляется одной рукой в плащ и прижимает вторую к его груди. Тяжело дышит Брюсу в шею.

― Ненавижу тебя, ― хрипло говорит он. И обмякает.

А Брюс просто кладёт руку на затылок своего сына, гладит большим пальцем тонкую кожу за ухом. И говорит: «Да», и добавляет: «Я с тобой, Джей. Ты в порядке».

***

Тим вздыхает, прикладывая ледяной компресс к скуле Дика. Берёт в руку его руку, обвисшую вдоль бока, и заставляет положить на компресс, чтобы не съезжал. Дик, улыбаясь немного печально, спрашивает:

― С чего вздохи?  
― Просто дежавю, ― отвечает Тим. ― И сочувствие Альфреду.

Дик кивает несколько несчастно, но всё равно пытается улыбнуться, и Тим сдерживает следующий вздох. Вместо этого он кладёт руку ему на спину и осторожно пихает Дика в сторону спальни.

― Идём.

Они приняли душ и переоделись в пещере, Дик ― в боксеры и футболку слишком большого размера, Тим ― в чистые спортивные штаны. У Дика до сих пор влажные волосы.

― Компресс, ― напоминает ему Тим, и Дик вздрагивает, снова прижимая пакет к лицу.

Когда они заворачивают за угол в коридоре, Тим не может сдержать улыбку: дверь в комнату Дика уже отперта, и включён свет. Значит, их опередили. Конечно, его улыбка немного вянет, когда он видит, кто. Всего лишь Дэмиан в своей пижаме со Снупи, по традиции, хмурый и излучающий недовольство скрещёнными на груди руками. Он прищёлкивает языком и говорит:

― Наконец-то.

Плечи Дика опадают ещё ниже. Тим прижимает руку крепче, но Дэмиан, похоже, не замечает. А потом:

― Что, меня все опередили? ― говорит Джейсон, тоже в пижаме (в линялых шортах Чудо-женщины и бесформенной суперменской футболке) и пахнущий сигаретным дымом. Он останавливается в дверях, взъерошивая одной рукой волосы. ― Хотя я даже не копался и всё такое?

Дик не поднимает взгляд.

― Слушайте, вы не обязаны…  
― Всего святого ради, Грейсон, ― обрывает его Дэмиан, а потом ― к удивлению Тима, ― делает шаг вперёд и полуобнимает-полутолкает Дика в сторону кровати.

Дик подчиняется.

― То есть нами тут десятилетка командует? ― буднично говорит Джейсон, пока маленький демон укладывается вместе с Диком, который беспрекословно следует его указаниям.

Тим только пожимает плечами, когда Дэмиан бормочет что-то там насчёт того, как им повезло с кретински огромной кроватью Грейсона. Сдерживает смешок, когда Дэмиан агрессивно прижимает компресс, чтобы сидел, как положено.

А потом Тим обходит кровать, приваливается к спине Дика и кладёт руку на его бок, чувствуя ладонью, как сбивается его дыхание. Хмурится.

Тем временем Джейсон садится возле Дэмиана, опёршись спиной об изголовье и закинув скрещённые ноги на кровать. Дик тем временем вцепляется в необъяснимо покорного Дэмиана, как в любимую игрушку, прижимает его к себе всего целиком. Обнимать его в ответ Дэмиан, конечно, не собирается, но Тим задумывается мимолётно, что же случается, когда газ вдыхает Дэмиан.

Пару минут они лежат в тишине, не считая неровных, неглубоких вдохов Дика и периодического шороха ткани.

Никто не предлагает выключить свет.

Через некоторое время Дик нетвёрдо подаёт голос.

― Чуваки ― вы же знаете, насколько я вас всех люблю?  
― Я, пожалуй, за всех нас сейчас сделаю _это,_ ― пасмурно говорит Джейсон и тянется, чтобы ущипнуть Дика за бок. От души.

Дик вскрикивает от неожиданности и боли, неосознанно стискивая в объятиях Дэмиана, который сообщает: «В самом деле, заглохни, пожалуйста, Грейсон».

Тим же, относительно уверенный, что никто его с этой стороны не видит, успокаивающе похлопывает Дика по другому боку.

После этого они снова надолго затихают. Пока Дик не шепчет наконец:

― Как думаете, папа в порядке?  
― Он же сказал, что быстро, ― говорит ему Джейсон. И не без сочувствия добавляет: ― Расслабься, Дикки. Всё хорошо.

Потом маленький демон бормочет: «Задушишь», пихнув вполсилы одну из рук Дика. Дик извиняется, немного ослабляя хватку, и Тим не может не поразиться тому, насколько послушный (и на удивление эффективный) из Дэмиана получился предмет обниманий.

Руку с бока Дика Тим так и не убирает, только садится поудобнее; похоже, они здесь надолго. Джейсон смотрит поверх головы Дика и ловит его взгляд. Играет бровями, кивает на Дика, потом очень картинно закатывает глаза.

Тим фыркает в кулак, а потом до него доходит, что одичалый младшенький уснул, да и Дик, похоже, задремал. Джейсон бормочет: «Печаль какая». Складывает руки на груди и смотрит в потолок.

― Поддерживаю, ― тихо говорит Тим. Прикрывает глаза на мгновение.

А открывает только тогда, когда слышит тихий стук в дверь, и сразу порывается сесть. Джейсон, стиснув челюсть, уже почти скатился с кровати со своей стороны.

Брюс открывает дверь, не дожидаясь ответа, подпирает массивным плечом косяк. Он явно только что снял костюм, на его лице ещё осталась едва видимая вмятина от кромки маски. Он окидывает комнату одним-единственным взглядом и расслабляется самую малость от увиденного. И говорит:

― Как он?  
― Боится, ― честно отвечает Джейсон. ― Но через пару часов опять станет невыносимым собой. Будет хвастать, что обнимашек урвал или ещё что.

Брюс кивает.

― Скорее всего. Не думал, что ты с нами останешься, Джей.

Джейсон дёргает одним плечом.

― Видишь ли, Б., иногда, если планеты занимают нужное положение, я всё-таки не совсем задница.

И Тим… хихикает. И Брюс, и Джейсон смотрят на него недоумённо, на что он, всё так же хихикая, отвечает:

― Просто… _Уран._ Простите. Продолжайте.

Джейсон швыряет в него подушкой, но Тим считает, что он промахивается нарочно. А Брюс, явно стерев усилием воли последние тридцать секунд из своей памяти, улучает момент, чтобы сказать:

― Если будут проблемы, разбудите меня.

Джейсон кивает. Тим растягивается у Дика за спиной.

― И мальчики? ― говорит Брюс из-за полуприкрытой двери. ― Спасибо вам.

Дверь тихо щёлкает, закрываясь. Дик бормочет что-то сквозь сон. Тим похлопывает его по боку снова, но совсем не ожидает, что Дик, не просыпаясь, промямлит: «Тимми», и подтащит его к себе.

Тим прикрывает глаза, чувствуя его сердцебиение со спины, и делает вид, что не слышит, как фыркает Джейсон.


End file.
